This invention relates to exercise and stretching devices and particularly to leg stretching exercise devices.
The prior art includes various patents pertaining to exercise devices but none of the devices, with one exception, are particularly suitable for stretching the legs for the martial arts, gymnastics, or ballet dancing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,939 to C. J. Langley discloses a simple bar-like device which includes rollers at each end thereof and an intermediate handle. The device is positioned between one's legs and pulled towards the abdomen forcing the legs further and further apart, then stretching the muscles associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,694 to R. H. Pridgen relates to an apparatus utilizing pulleys wherein one leg is strapped to a mattress and the other leg is coupled to weights by an overhead pulley system. A rope is also coupled to the weights through a one-way clutch. The same patent further discloses a post which is gripped while one moves his legs back and forth against spring bars mounted to the post. Also in the same general area are U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,373 to C. C. Kim which discloses a multipurpose frame for stretching one's legs and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,415 to A. Reitano which discloses utilizing hand grips and foot grips to develop particular muscles for karate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,404 to R. L. Wilson discloses a leg stretching apparatus comprising two movable platforms having ball casters with free movement in opposite directions, said platforms being joined by an appropriate coupling means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,193 to D. P. Felber, et al, discloses a kick training aid for karate comprising an adjustable pole with a footpiece on the top thereof mounted for universal movement on a base, said pole being extensible to accomodate individuals of different heights.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,062 to M. Lawrence discloses a leg stretching exercising device comprising a platform attached to a bar with pulleys attached to each end. Each pulley contains a rope with a foot stirrup at one end for locking one's foot and a handle at the other end. The pulley handles are pulled stretching one's legs which are placed in the stirrups. This patent is the only one in the prior art which is particularly suitable for stretching the legs for the martial arts, gymnastics or ballet dancing.
In embodiments of the type known heretofore it is difficult to obtain a leg side-split as wide as 180 degrees. Prior embodiments generally require active physical involvement and cooperation of other parts of the body. This requires substantial upper body strength to obtain and hold a wide split. Other embodiments require active involvement of the legs in obtaining the split which causes leg muscles to counteract the stretching effect desired.
The present invention comprises a relatively inexpensive leg stretching device which requires only passive involvement of the legs and minimal involvement of other parts of the body. The device fits individuals of all sizes, permits splits of up to and over 180 degrees, allows precise and measured increases in split width, and can hold a given split indefinitely. The apparatus is light and portable.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved leg stretching exercise device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a leg stretching device which is inexpensive and easy to use wherein an individual's legs may be stretched into a split position.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved leg stretching device which includes a seat fixed to a shaft having a winch connected to slideably mounted spreader arms for splitting one's legs apart to stretch and develop leg muscles.